


Hades Fanart

by lady_stori



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Digital Art, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_stori/pseuds/lady_stori
Summary: My sketches and drawings for the Hades video game.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1 - (ThanZag)

**Author's Note:**

> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lady_stori)

Grab the butt, Than ~


	2. Chapter 2 - (ThanZag)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hovering Thanatos goes in for the kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lady_stori)


	3. Chapter 3 - (ThanZag)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zag and Than taking a break between work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lady_stori)


End file.
